


Baklava

by cathyslumy



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyslumy/pseuds/cathyslumy
Summary: 在自杀机构当志愿者的小虫，遇到了他的stalker





	Baklava

夜色深得像是噩梦的颜色。

有些老旧的皮质座椅，因为Peter向后伸展身体而“咯吱”地响了起来。

Peter答应了Aunt May用暑假的晚间时间，参与她在的教会小组创办的自杀热线。

 

一间小车库改造的简易办公场所，四张破破烂烂的桌上各自摆着电话和跳蚤市场淘来的过时电脑，经由Peter换了些硬件也勉强能用。

 

其实阿姨们根本不会用电脑，美名其曰这些“正方形盒子”更有气氛。

 

Peter看了眼挂钟，已然临近换班时间了。

 

听说对面街区新开了个Halal Guys，平常不爱中东菜的老太太们赶新潮，也说今天要去试试。

 

Peter拨给Aunt May，不出所料是忙音。

 

他百无聊赖地荡着缓慢的网线，点开某科学论文网站。

 

头顶的吊灯暗着，亮着的电脑屏幕成了唯一的光源。

 

下午寥寥几个求助电话，让Peter到现在都有些心惊胆战。

 

听筒上似乎还沾有他的汗渍。

 

Peter望着满屏的专业名词，想起挂断电话的那个男人。

 

两小时前

 

Peter用着老式电脑修改论文，普通的电话铃声突兀地穿过耳膜。

 

他抹了把脸，深吸一口气接起了电话。

 

“你好，有什么能帮助你的吗？”Peter意识到自己仍然不能熟练地处理这种事，声音微微颤抖。

 

Peter勉强能辨认对面传来的风声，对方应该在高楼上。

 

过了四分钟左右，除了老旧电路的嗡鸣，没有任何声音。

 

Peter小心地控制力道，不至于紧张地握碎听筒，耐心地等待对方开口。

 

但时间不等人，Peter鼻尖渗出薄汗，手心的汗液让他感觉握不住听筒。

 

他小心地试探问着“你知道Spider-man吗？”

 

对面大概是靠近了话筒，能听见浅浅的呼吸声。

 

“当然。”男人声音异常嘶哑，Peter暗暗松了口气。

 

“我认识Spider-man，他长得不好看没有女朋友，生活也不顺利。但他不还被叫做superhero吗！”Peter确实不擅长说谎，但隔着一根电话线扯点谎还是勉强能混过去。

 

“你骗鬼吧，我见过他。”对方有些气愤“不过你能给我他的电话号码吗？”

 

Peter见谎言被拆穿，刚想反驳只能支支吾吾的“你肯定碰见假蜘蛛侠了！”

 

“不可能！我亲眼看他帮个小胖子赶走收保护费的，然后取下头套给了小胖子做纪念，我还用一百美金换过来了。”男人坚定的语气说得Peter更没底气了。

 

Peter回想起的确有这么回事，明明周围没有其他人。

 

他觉得这个男人肯定是来捣乱的“还有很多人需要帮助的，拜托你没事不要无聊。”

 

对面男人又沉默下来，就在Peter准备挂电话的时候。

 

“我捡的流浪狗死掉了，家里的速冻玉米卷皮也吃完了，合租的老婆子把我藏的大麻吸完了。”

 

“医生还告诉我得了癌症。”男人声音没有起伏，绝症说的和平常的琐事一般。

 

Peter张开嘴又合上，想要说些什么，对方却挂断了电话。

 

他懊悔地说了句脏话，记下了刚刚的电话号码回拨过去。

 

是忙音。

 

Peter收回思绪，看着窗外完全暗下来的天色。

 

中规中矩的铃声再次响起，Peter调整下心情接起了电话。

 

“哥在spidey经常出现的地方逛了一圈还是没找到他，能给我他的电话吗？”

 

熟悉的低哑声音。

 

“你想通了？”Peter咬着下唇直至感到痛意，才开口询问。

 

“没有。吃了三个玉米卷感觉好像生活也没那么糟，所以你能不能给我spidey的电话。”

 

“你找他干什么？”Peter纠结了一阵才回答，感觉对方像个善良的stalker.

 

“他的身材一级棒啊！”男人还在嚼着什么，口齿不太清晰。

 

Peter以为自己听错了，他忍住想挂电话的欲望“那你见了他准备干什么？”

 

“大概一起吃个玉米卷吧，或许偷偷摸一下spider-hip.”

 

Peter考虑了一会，对面男人还在喋喋不休地要电话。

 

“那我让他来见你，你在哪？”Peter决定冒着被摸屁股的风险，让或许善良的stalker如愿以偿。

 

对面男人愣住了一般，过了半响才反应过来。紧张地开口“真的？”

 

他好像在拍打着衣物，嘴里还在嘟囔“我穿的也太落魄了吧。”

 

男人说了个地点就匆匆挂了电话。

 

“没礼貌，谢谢也不说。”Peter嘀咕了一句，祈祷自己不会因为刚刚的决定后悔。

 

他本想穿上紧身衣，但想到对方早看过自己的真实样子，索性披上外套往外走去。

 

Peter刚锁好车库门就碰到返回的Aunt May。

 

他接过带回来的晚餐，说了声“晚点回家”。骑上单车朝目的地赶去。

 

Wade此刻并不能感受到秋天夜晚里带着的凉意，他正为要见到spidey紧张不已。

 

牛仔外套上还沾着莎莎酱，胡子乱糟糟地长了一圈，显得精神异常颓废。

 

Wade借着童装店的玻璃照出了自己现在的样子，抓着手里两个玉米卷感到无比的迷茫。

 

刚刚信心十足地说什么要和spidey一起分享美食，现在也都在秋风中飘远了。

 

“I wish that we could lose this crowd  
,Maybe it's better this way.”

 

Wade无比庆幸此时还有手机铃声给了他正确提示，他任由男声继续唱下去。转身准备逃离，身后站着的赫然是他先前豪言壮语的对象。

 

“Hi,spider.”Wade尴尬的摇摇手里的玉米卷，馅料在他过大的力度下倒出了大半。好巧不巧地落在Peter的帆布鞋上。

 

Peter低头看向阵亡瘫倒在鞋子上的牛肉，握了握拳头“Hi,stalker.”

 

“不…不是…我没有！”

 

Peter看了看面前典型是落魄的中年男人形象的Wade,从晚餐袋里翻找了一阵。

 

“给你。”Peter把手里的东西递给男人，像他们这类人应该都爱甜食吧。

 

是Baklava.

 

Wade讨厌中东菜，更讨厌Baklava.不仅是吵闹拥挤排长队的餐车，还有甜到胸闷的Baklava都令人喜欢不起来。

 

他接过锡纸包裹住的甜点，垂头看了眼只剩饼皮的玉米卷“谢谢。”

 

Peter抢过Wade手里抓着的玉米卷，放嘴里咬了口“不用谢，stranger.”

 

Wade也咬了口Baklava.

 

Peter弯起的眼里，蜜糖色的瞳色似乎与千层酥颜色如出一辙。

 

酥皮的碎屑沾在嘴边，入口即化的脆皮大多粘住上牙床。

 

Wade感到不同往日的强烈心悸感，干果蜂蜜的味道混合在一起迸发在口腔中。

 

他用舌尖扫下上牙床的点心，顺着食道往下滑。

 

甜味仿佛已经不满足于留恋在肠胃里，弥漫进了心腔。

 

“Peter Parker,average person.”person咽下经由反复咀嚼的蘸酱玉米卷皮。

 

"Wade Wilson,a man falling in love."

 

FIN.


End file.
